Emergency lighting fixtures are frequently positioned near emergency exits to light emergency egresses from the area, and are commonly used in commercial buildings, residences, and the like. In addition to marking the location of the emergency exit, light emitted from the emergency lighting fixture illuminates the floor in the area of the emergency exit to clearly light the path to the exit.
One problem with existing emergency lighting fixtures is that the egress path is not clearly and uniformly illuminated in the area of the emergency exit. The reflectors in the emergency lighting fixture typically are not configured to clearly and uniformly illuminate the emergency egress. Light is emitted that is not directed to illuminating the emergency egress, thereby wasting light and resulting in an inefficient emergency lighting fixture. A need exists for an emergency lighting fixture that has a reflector configured to clearly and uniformly illuminate the emergency egress.
Another problem with existing emergency lighting fixtures is that the emitted light cannot easily be focused as desired. Some light emitted from the lighting fixture is not directed to illuminating the emergency egress. Light emitted from an emergency lighting fixture that is not directed to illuminating the emergency egress is essentially wasted light because it does not serve the purpose of lighting the emergency egress. Those inefficient emergency lighting fixtures could better light the emergency egress if the lighting fixtures were adjustable to focus the emitted light. A need therefore also exists for an emergency lighting fixture that is adjustable to focus the emitted light.
Another problem with existing emergency lighting fixtures is that the emitted light cannot be aimed as desired. For example, aiming the light emitted from the emergency lighting fixture would allow the light on an installed emergency lighting fixture to be directed to suit any changes in the area in the vicinity of the emergency exit. Furthermore, emergency lighting fixtures that are not capable of being aimed are only best suited for certain environments. For example, some buildings have hallways of various widths. Without being able to adjust the lighting fixture, one type of lighting fixture will not adequately illuminate all of the various hallway widths. Thus, a large inventory of emergency lighting fixtures is required to adequately illuminate the various hallway widths found in a single building. A need therefore also exists for an emergency lighting fixture that is adjustable to aim the emitted light.
Examples of existing lighting fixtures and double-arcuate shaped reflectors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,919 to Balder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,504 to Sato; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,129 to Figueroa; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,110 to Russello et al.
A need thus exists for an improved reflector for a lighting fixture.